Battlestar Prometheus
this artical refers to the fiction by Ryan A Keeton, for information on other uses of the term see Battlestar Prometheus (Disambiguation). The Battlestar Prometheus series is a fan fiction by Ryan A. Keeton based on the Re-imagined Battlestar Galactica. Set eighteen months before the fall of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol The follows the Battlestar Prometheus and a small fleet on a quest to find the colony of the thirteenth tribe, Earth Since starting the Battlestar Prometheus website has seen over seven thousand hits and has over one hundred dedicated readers. It has recieved rave reviews from the likes of the Colonial Defenses Forces Fan Club and Richard Hatch, the actor who plays Tom Zarek in the new BSG series and who played Apollo in the original series of BSG. The Most recent episode has been downloaded almost 1000 times. The Battlestar Prometheus also acknowledges other great organizations with the Prometheus name such as the Battlestar Prometheus SIM and the Battlestar Prometheus Chapter of the Colonial Defense Forces fan club. Ryan has 'tipped the hat' to the SIM by refering in one episode to the Original Prometheus as the Fleet Training Vessel and to the C.D.F. by writing a story titled "The Battle of Caprica" which details the original Prometheus and Galactica's heroic stand against the Cylons during the Original Cylon War. (This story stars all of the current members of the Prometheus Chapter of the C.D.F.) Battlestar Prometheus is a series of short stories (30-35 pages in length) written in episodic form and laid out in ten episode arcs that we have called "Seasons". Season 1 of Battlestar Prometheus began in January of 2007 and ended in July of 2007 with the Prometheus being captured by the agents of the sinister Terran Alliance (exiles of the 13th Tribe) after a massive space battle where the Prometheus and her sister ships inflicted massive damage on the Terran Alliance fleet. Season 3 of Battlestar Prometheus is now under way with Admiral Turner and the crew of the Prometheus determined the help those left behind to survive the long darkness following the destruction of the colonies! Story Battlestar Prometheus begins 18 months before the fall of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. President Richard Adar, looking to secure his place in Colonial History, dispatches the newest and most powerful Colonial Battlestar, the Prometheus, under the command of Commander Jonathan Turner, on a long range exploration mission to seek out new worlds to colonize. What isn't known to the general public, however, is that he has also given secret orders for the Prometheus to find the lost 13th Tribe of Kobol and locate their new home... the fabled planet Earth. Along the way Prometheus make astonishing discoveries, including, an entire space fairing civilisation. Following its return to the twelve colonies it leads the war against the agents of death themselves, the Cylons! Creative Team Ryan A. Keeton: Author and Project Lead. Theresa Madrid: Story Editor, Creative Contributor. David Breidis: Art Work Designer, Creative Contributor. Allen Hohensee: Project Promoter, Fan Liaison and Webmaster Manager. Joshua Wakefield: Website Manager. Episodes SEASON ONE: Episode 1: Operation Outreach Episode 2: Specter of the Past Episode 3: Land of the Gods Episode 4: Wrath of Prometheus Episode 5: Homefront Episode 6: Children of the Exiles Episode 7: Children of the Exiles Pt 2 Episode 8: Hide and Seek Episode 9: Desperate Times Episode 10: Tears of Angels SEASON TWO: Episode One: In the Shadow of Evil Episode Two: Grave Covenant Episode Three: The Ones Left Behind Episode Four: The Rescue Episode Five: The Hunters Episode Six: Gamma Episode Seven: Ghost Ship Episode Eight: Ghost Ship Part II Episode Nine: Atlantia Episode Ten: Be All My Sins Remembered SEASON THREE: Episode One: Homecoming Episode Two: Secrets Episode Three: Wolf in the fold Episode Four: Black Wolf Episode Five: Athena's Tears Episode Six: Dust & Bones Episode Seven: Pandora Episode Eight: Dead Saint Day (To be released February 6, 2011) Episode Nine: Crucible Episode Ten: Pegasus Episode Eleven: Birds of Prey Episode Twelve: Legacy